Infecting Galaxies
by Juplin
Summary: Felan Redtail, a werewolf, is somehow transported into a parallel universe. Follow her journey as she adapts to this new world where her kind does not exist and she makes plans to colonize the Earth, expanding her pack and avoiding alien investigators and people who would see her mission fail. This is not a companion story, although the Doctor does pop up every now and then.
1. Falling Through Worlds

She felt like she was falling, tumbling down an endless abyss, and there was never ending darkness around her no matter how hard she strained her eyes. She held on tightly to the small cube as if it was her lifeline, which she thought it probably was, and she didn't dare take a single breath.

Abruptly, she felt a sharp force go through her, as if she had landed, and the darkness changed to a swirl of colors that looked almost like clouds. The darkness was still there, but it was now covered by blues and greens, purples, and reds and oranges. Yellow energy danced around her, and a tingling feeling encompassed her entire being, making the pain ebb away while she felt like she had just had an adrenaline rush. She forced her eyes to stay open, not because she was scared of what might happen if she closed them, but because the sight was too beautiful to not try and capture every moment.

She was pulled into the clouds by an unseen force, and she again felt as if she had just landed from a very hard fall. Her surroundings had changed once again, but she let out a thankful breath when she felt solid ground beneath her. The adrenaline-like feeling was now gone, passed as quickly as it had come, and she felt incredibly woozy with a headache coming on.

The woman realized she was lying on her back, but it was getting increasingly difficult to focus, and sitting up burned her muscles. She took a few moments to just breath, recognizing the scent around her as a forest, even though her sight was blurry, and she could tell by the darkness that it was night.

This was not supposed to happen, she thought. When the stars had started going out, she had been prepared anything, any kind of cosmic force that could cause so much damage, but she had not been prepared for - whatever that was. She had an inkling, a small, miniscule inkling, but it was an inkling nonetheless. She had heard whispers of theories, none of it concrete, but it seemed like she would have to dig through her memory after she observed her surroundings if she wanted to know what had happened to her.

The nausea was now almost completely gone, and she looked down at the small dark gray cube she had been clinging to earlier. It was most definitely broken - one of the sides had popped off slightly and when she activated it there was no green glow from the cracks of sides - but she wasn't sure if she would be able to find the parts to fix it, as she had no idea where she was.

Smelling her surroundings, the woman realized she was not in a forest, but a park. Trees sheltered her from the open grassy area, but she could smell the people scent - definitely humans - and the exhaust fumes of the cars.

The woman wobbled to her feet, took a moment to balance herself properly, then began walking in the direction of the city. She was wearing black comfy shoes, easy to run in but not the best quality, and cargo pants along with a simple t-shirt, which were both slightly worse for wear. Her yellow eyes shone when they caught the light of streetlamps, and her light solid gray short hair - only about 4 inches - was swept out of her face as if blown by the wind.

She paused by a small store, closed for the night, that had newspapers out front. London, England, January 4th 2005. That was not right. It had been 2257, and she had been teleporting from Africa to Australia. What's more, the newspaper had no mention whatsoever of any of the creatures the humans feared. She knew that the 21st century was when things really started to blow up, when whispers became louder and conspiracy theories turned into facts. But nothing was mentioned, not even a side note.

All these facts added together, and the woman came to the conclusion that her little inkling may be correct after all. She had fallen into another world.

"Oh, what have you gotten yourself into this time, Felan?"

0-0-0-0

It was hard to walk down the street and not stare at everything with wide eyes. People passed her by without a second glance under the newly risen sun, but Felan couldn't help but look at practically everything she passed. It was just - everything was so _ancient_. Well, not to these people, anyway, but in Felan's eyes, all the technology they used had been tossed out decades ago. There were no information hubs on street corners, no automated bots picking up litter, the cell phones were chunky and brick-like instead of holo-screens, and the buildings were made of brick, like what they would use in the slums, instead of the smooth surfaces that most major cities had. But the antique cars were the largest difference. They were using old fashioned tires instead of hover wheels.

Felan shook her head. It was odd and old fashioned, but she was going to have to get used to it, as she didn't have a time travel device. She was still flabbergasted she had even managed time travel, much less on accident, as it had just been experimental in her time - only having been researched for a couple decades.

Still, Felan was thankful she spent so much of her life reading research articles and studying science, even if she had never been able to get a proper degree due to human prejudice. Future knowledge would definitely help her here, though she had to be careful nonetheless.

Felan had been walking around the city all day, and when she returned to her landing point of this universe she examined her spoils. Some tools and various scraps of wires and metal were her main prizes, as she knew they were needed in order to fix her Locality Orientation Cube. Other than that, all she had snatched from unsuspecting victims was a bit of food, which she had already eaten.

Felan reached her hand into her pocket and gently took out the LOC. When she tapped the 'on' order on the dark gray 2 inch sides, decorated with intricate ridges meant to look like a circuit board, there was still no response. Sighing, she carefully removed the panel that was already popped open a bit, and began to work on fixing her teleportation device with primitive materials.

It was going to be a long night.

0-0-0-0

5 months. That was how long Felan had been exploring this new world. She had explored every continent, and as far as she could tell, it was exactly like her old earth except for lacking a good number of species that would have been alive at this time. Back in her home world, most of the 'mythical' species had become extinct by the 23rd century, werewolves, vampires, and a few other species here and there being the only ones left. And even then, their numbers had been rapidly declining.

She was actually thankful for this second chance, where the world wasn't automatically against her and instead of being one of an endangered species rapidly heading for extinction, she was the first of her species in a new world. Pioneering, she might call it.

The LOC was still not up to par, but it worked good enough. She had to time her teleports, since it took about 10 hours to charge up again. Which was frustrating, seeing as it should only be taking 10 minutes at most.

Another thing she noticed about this earth was the unhealthy amount of alien problems they had. Just a few months back, the plastic of the U.K. had come to life and tried to kill everyone. Felan was thankful she was off exploring the southern regions of South America at the time. Still, it was odd that everyone just dismissed it as a hoax. Oh well, that's humans for you.

During her travels, Felan spent a lot of time thinking. Which, anyone who knew her back home, knew that that was a very bad thing. Whenever Felan was left to her own devices for too long, chaos usually ensued, followed by either an incredibly stupid idea, an incredibly brilliant idea, or both.

Currently, Felan had a plan cooking that could possibly change the entire course of human history. And she loved it. Oh, how much fun it would be if it actually worked! Plus, it wasn't likely to end in explosions - like most of her plans usually did, either on purpose or by accident. She would actually be building something, something that would - hopefully - still be there when she died. She could feel her excitement bubble just thinking about it.

But she knew that it would take time and hard work - which she could handle - but also cooperation (ugh). But it was still a brilliant plan.

Felan smiled to herself, preparing for her transformation taking off her shoes and clothes, but leaving on the chain with her LOC on the end of it, as she looked up at the night sky with a rising full moon. She felt her bones start to ache, then pain as her skeleton stretched and shrunk and her muscles grow. Gray fur sprouted all over her body, causing a brief moment of itchiness before it passes, and her nose elongated into a snout, her ears changing form and migrating to the top of her head. When it was complete, she stretched to her full length while remaining on all fours.

Felan's 5 foot 6 inches was now a large 7 feet, and her hind legs had changed to digitigrade while her arms had grown longer, allowing her to move on both two legs and four. Her torso was long and her breasts all but disappeared, while her belly was covered in lighter gray fur as opposed to the medium gray of most of her body, and the darker gray of her back that traveled to her tail tip. Felan's eyes practically glowed in the clear night, and she lengthened herself onto her back paws so she was standing as tall as she could, then let out an ominous howl that started low in her throat before raising in pitch and volume that traveled quickly through the Russian forest.


	2. Study of Wolves

It had been another month, and in that time Felan had been creating a sort of base camp in the uncharted Russian forest. It hadn't taken long to build a modest cabin, especially with her superior strength. She furnished it with stolen goods, which had been exceedingly tedious to teleport over. Felan believed it was finally time to start actively implementing her plan.

She would start easy. Perhaps someone who already had some connection to wolves? They might feel more inclined to accept her offer. Though she had no doubts it would still take a lot of convincing.

Felan grabbed the LOC and tapped out a pattern on multiple sides, a complex way of entering coordinates that she remembered had been bad for the LOC on the market. No one wanted to memorize the complex system of patterns and sides when there were simpler teleport devices that you only had to type in the location for. Though that was what led to Felan being able to acquire the LOC in the werewolf and vampire black market, and practically brand new too.

From an outsider's perspective, Felan would have appeared to have been sucked into the cube, and then the cube sucked in on itself until it winked out of existence, but to Felan she merely felt a compressing sensation, like an elephant sitting on her chest - which she had long since gotten used to - then a but of lightheadedness upon arriving at her destination.

Her surroundings didn't appear to have changed that much, as she had gone from forest to forest, although these woods did have a few varying types of trees, and a much more prominent human stench.

Felan gathered her focus, then transformed into her wolf form. The process was quicker than on full moons, since she always liked to prolong those, and she promptly headed off in the direction of the closest human.

However, the direction of that human also happened to encroach on a wolf pack's territory. Felan merely soldiered on, confident she could win if it came down to a fight.

It didn't take long to find the human, a young woman who looked to be mid to late twenties with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and light brown eyes, by Felan hung back and watched from the protection of the trees as the woman wrote in a journal, sitting outside her large-sized tent.

How best to approach this? Did she let the woman come to her? Introduce herself in wolf form or human form? There was no manual or background knowledge Felan could fall back on.

Oh well, it's all or nothing. Felan promptly walked forwards and the woman looked up just in time to see her go from a large anthropomorphic wolf to a young naked woman casually strolling up to her and sitting herself down.

The lady simply stared at Felan for a beat, before blinking a couple of times, as if wondering if she was really seeing this.

"I'm going crazy," the blonde announced, not having looked away from Felan, pencil still in hand.

Felan grinned, "How unfortunate, or fortunate if you like to view it that way." she was sitting cross legged and hadn't broken eye contact.

The woman merely blinked. Hard. Felan took that as a sign to continue.

"My name is Felan. Felan Redtail. You?"

The woman took a large breath of air, and she seemed to resolve herself to the odd situation, though her eyes here still very wide. "Jane Mencher."

"You study wolves, yes?" Felan continued without allowing her to answer, even as Jane opened her mouth, "I happen to know quite a lot about wolves. It is my part time job after all." She grinned mischievously at Jane, who was starting to look like a fish with her mouth opening and closing like that. Plus, Felan wondered if her eyes would pop out of their skull.

"I - Uh, I.. What?"

Felan rolled her eyes. "Bit slow, aren't you?"

"You - You're a werewolf!?"

Felan smiled a her, her eyes lighting up, "And she gets it! Nice job. Although I prefer lycanthrope."

The conversation continued in quite a typical fashion, where Jane voiced her disbelief - to which Felan just let the woman pet her in wolf form - then voiced her curiosity of where the other werewolves were - "There aren't any, dim one. You humans would have found them by now." - then to Jane voicing her questions on where Felan was from - "Another universe, obviously." - and ultimately led to Jane asking Felan to stop being so condescending and to stop it with the insults - "Well, if you can't stand the heat… Sorry, I can't help it." - and later showed the two of them talking of their past and bonding over hastily made hot chocolate over the campfire, even if Felan was still naked. Jane seemed to have stopped being bothered by it.

"Ouch, that's rough," Felan commented as Jane talked of her father.

"Yeah," Jane rolled her eyes, "He said I was going into a 'worthless and pointless occupation'."

"Ah well, he still gives you his money, right?" Felan asked, taking a sip from her mug.

Jane shook her head. "I stopped taking it."

"What!?" Felan exclaimed, "I mean, I know he's a jerk and all, but why not bleed him dry?" She thought Jane had made a very stupid decision there. "Besides, taking his money is kind of like pay back."

Jane huffed. "You don't get it. I want to be independant, show him I don't need him. That would be pay back, making a successful life of my own without his help."

Felan grinned, "Well, I can help you there," Jane looked at her with interest, so she continued, "You like wolves, right?"

"I live for them," Jane nodded, "they're beautiful and majestic," she stated simply, as if it was a simple fact of life. And to her, it was.

"What if you could be one?" Felan asked suggestively, leaning forward.

Jane unconsciously mirrored Felan as she replied, disbelief evident in her voice, "You're not suggesting…?"

Felan nodded seriously, but with a small smile of excitement on her face. "Lycanthropy travels by saliva infecting the blood stream. One bite, and you'd be a werewolf," Jane's eyes widened, and she looked like she was going through all the possibilities in her head. "Although I must warn you, it will take time and practice to be able to willingly transform."

Jane was silent for a moment. "Will it hurt?" she asked eventually.

"Oh, yes," Felan answered, "And it will take a while until transformations do not hurt, but it will be very painful in the beginning." Felan wanted to get everything on the table, all the warnings of what Jane would be turning into. She felt it was only fair, seeing as it was the woman's life, and she wanted to give her the choice that Felan had never gotten.

Jane was silent for a long while after Felan had finished explaining the effects of becoming a lycanthrope. She had explained how her tastes would change, preferring meat more raw and not as much vegetables or fruits. She would get more wolf-ish instincts, such as seeing relationships as packs and other things like a tendency to growl or whine or bare her teeth. Felan talked about how at first it would feel as if Jane and the wolf were separate entities, but if she learned to accept it, they would gradually merge, eventually leading to her being able to transform willingly. She explained how she wouldn't be able to control herself the first few times she shifted on the full moon, wouldn't even be able to remember what she did during her first full moon, and how she would have to spend long hours meditating. Jane took all this in, and Felan stayed quiet as the woman stared off into nothing and thought over her choices.

Just as she was beginning to nod off, Felan heard a quiet, "Okay." She snorted a bit as she jumped from the sudden noise, lifting her head quickly as she blinked her eyes open rapidly. "What?" Felan asked stupidly.

Jane just stared at her, totally serious. "I said 'okay'. I want to be a werewolf."

"Lycanthrope. Or lycan," Felan corrected quickly, before her eyes widened when she realized what Jane was saying. "Oh! Great, very exciting," she grinned. "You'll be the first lycan of this universe. Congratulations!"

Jane smiled a bit, but then dropped it. "Bite my arm, I think it will hurt less," she said seriously, taking off her jacket and taking a deep breath to prepare herself.

Felan just nodded, unable to not maintain at least a small smile, and stood up to transform into the large grey colored beast. Jane took another shaky breath, then held out her arm and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. The woman couldn't stop the scream of pain that came out of her mouth when she felt Felan's fangs pierce the skin of her upper left arm. The pain spread out like fire until Jane felt like she wanted to cut her arm off, and tears started to prick her eyes. She could feel someone wrapping something around her arm in the haze, not being fully aware of what was happening around her, as it felt like her whole world had been reduced to the agony sprouting from her left arm.

Felan had tightly tied Jane's jacket above the bite, and she was now gently laying the woman down on the ground. There were tears of pain streaming down her face and her eyes were still shut tightly, and her breaths came in gasps. Felan knew most of the pain was coming from the change her cells were going through and not the actual wound, so wasn't much Felan could do, as transporting her with the LOC would only make it worse - she realized at this point they should have teleported first - and she had no medication to knock her out with. Felan sighed and ducked into Jane's tent, searching around her things for a bit until she came across the white med-kit. Felan wiped away the blood, some of it staining the woman's skin, then cleaned the bite and wrapped it with gauze and bandage.

Felan stayed there with Jane as the woman laid on the ground, sometimes convulsing in pain and crying out. Felan felt sympathy, remembering her own experience of being bitten.

She had been a little girl wandering on her own during the night, wanting to see the city lit up in the dark. She hadn't told her parents, as she knew they were too strict to let her off on her own, and had snuck out through the window when she knew they were asleep. Young Felan had heard a growl from somewhere around her, but she had ignored it, too caught up in the floating lights of the tall buildings. She could not ignore it, however, when she was knocked to the ground by a large beast. Felan remembered screaming and trying to scramble away, but its claws dug into her back before its teeth sunk deep into her right shoulder. Felan had took off into a run when it let go, and the lycanthrope had chased her until she lost it by turning into a dark alley between buildings. That was where she had collapsed onto the ground, in too much pain to move anymore, and where she stayed until the police had found her the next morning. She remembered lying in a pool of her own blood in agony all night, unable to focus on anything but the intense pain that had coursed through her body.

It took awhile, but eventually Jane's face relaxed somewhat and she opened her eyes. The woman was breathing heavily and Felan could see her shaking slightly, but it seemed like most of the pain had passed by now.

"Is it done?" she asked weakly. Felan nodded, "The transformation won't be as painful. Come on, I think you're good for transport."

Felan slung the bag full of Jane's belongings over her shoulder that she had packed while waiting for her to recover and grabbed the woman's hand. Jane was too tired to protest, and Felan quickly tapped away on the sides of her LOC before they were sucked through space and reappeared in Felan's cabin. Jane gasped, probably from the crushing sensation of the teleport, and she blinked away the spots dancing in her vision to look around the homely cabin with wide eyes.

"Where are we?" Jane asked, somewhat breathless.

"My cabin. Built it myself," she said proudly, "We're in uncharted Russian woodland. May be a bit nippy."

The cabin had a cozy feel to it. The largest room, the one the two women were in now, was the living room, complete with a couch, some chairs, and a television Felan had rigged up and boosted the signal of, with a light brown rug in the middle of it all. A fireplace was in the wall, behind and to the right of the TV. The living room led to the kitchen with no walls in between them, the only thing separating the two rooms being a long table with high stools set up around it. The kitchen had counters with cabinets above and below them, a stainless steal sink that Felan had installed, and a refrigerator and oven that she had set up as well. There was a shorter and rounder table in front of a window on the opposite side of the kitchen from the counters that had wooden chairs set up around it. To the right of the kitchen and left of the television was a hallway that led to 3 bedrooms and one bathroom, as well as a door that opened to stairs going down. The basement was stocked with food and other commodities, such as extra toiletries and bedspreads and blankets. There was a portion of it that was barred off with black steel, similar to a dungeon, that had newspapers and pillows set up in it. Felan had made the caged off area for first transformations or out of control lycans, since it was so easy for them to run off in the forest and then have them wake up somewhere, completely lost.

Felan helped Jane into one of the bedrooms and lifted her onto the bed. "It's okay, just sleep the effects off. You'll be good as new in the morning," Felan smiled at her. Jane gave a weak smile back and set her head down on the pillows.

Felan made her way over to the door, but paused when she heard a quiet "Thank you," from behind her. She smiled to herself without looking back and continued into the hallway, closing the door behind her.


End file.
